CATastophe
by SummerMelodies
Summary: Cat Valentine had a perfect life right? Wrong. Her bubbly persona is just a way for her to perpetually live in her childhood, time where she was happier, before everything went wrong. Her friends start noticing something is wrong with the redhead, read on to see what happens next. (Slight Cade Ship)
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS BOLD BIT BEFORE READING THE STORY**

 **There is no real specific time in which this story is set, but let's say it's after the events of the Victorious series however Cat still lives with her parents in LA. FYI I am British but I will try to use American terms for the characters sake, so sorry if I slip up there.**

 **The inspiration behind this story is how throughout the series Cat shows signs of extreme PTSD: from her lack of empathy; her sudden outbursts of anger; or that timewhen she fainted during Jade and Beck's argument - telling herself to that she was 'under her bed' . To me this could be linked to her hiding from someone, maybe her psychotic brother of even her parents. This would also explain her childish behaviour as maybe she wishes she could always live in a time where she was oblivious to her surrounding, happier even. This story is in no way mocking children of abuse, instead I feel like it is spreading awareness of it, reminding people that everyone has a hidden story to their lives and to not judge before they know said story.**

 **Insipired by this website called Nickelodeon Conspiracies. Basically google 'What happened to Cat valentine?' and it's the third one that comes up.**

 **-I do not own Victorious, if i did then it would have had a proper ending :/**

* * *

In the main hallway before homeroom.

"Hiiiiiii everyone" Cat announced happily as she skipped toward her friends who were gathered by Tori's locker.

"No" Said Jade bluntly. "It's too early for this."

"It's never too early to be happy." Cat smiled. "AH Jade no!" She squealed as Jade pulled out a pair of scissors from her pocket.

"Jade" Warned Beck as he gently pulled Cat closer to him.

"Yeah yeah I know, no attacking Cat before class." Jade replied, rolling her eyes and putting the scissors back into her pocket.

"I think the agreement was 'no attack Cat at all'." Stated Tori, closing her locker door after collecting her books.

"Shut it Vega." Jade scowled, leading the group towards their homeroom.

"Come on kitten." Said Beck, nudging Cat forward to follow.

"Kitten? Oh right me!" Cat realised smiling.

"Just thought it suited, you're small and pure and obviously you're called Cat." Beck replied as they followed the group.

"Small and pure?" Cat frowned slightly stopping in her place. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"'Cause you're - oh nevermind."

"Kay kay"

The group of friends, well Jade still didn't fully consider Tori a friend, walked into their homeroom and sat in their regular seats (accept Jade who sat at the back of the classroom). They had arrived before the rest of the class, gaining the room to themselves

"What're you doing back there Jadey?" Cat asked smiling dreamily as her.

"I'm sick of Sinjin sitting behind me complementing my earlobes." She sighed.

"Your earlobes?" Robbie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If I were sitting behind her, it wouldn't be her earlobes I'd be complementing." Interrupted Rex. "If you know what I mean."

"Robbie" Jade growled, once again pulling scissors out of her pocket.

"Rex apologise." Robbie said nervously, turning to his puppet.

"Why are those scissors a different colour from the ones from earlier?" Rex questioned.

"I have 2 pairs, and I'm not hearing an apology." Jade threatened, rasing the scissors.

"Jadey please." Cat begged.

Jade turned to face the red head and looked into her big brown eyes. "You're lucky you're cute." She said, placing the scissors down on her desk.

"Hehe yaaay." Smiled Cat.

* * *

At lunch, the group are sat on their usual table outside.

Cat is sat looking into a hand mirror, playing with her hair, "I think I'm going to touch up my roots tonight." She thought aloud.

"Hey, you've never told me why you dye your hair red." Tori said, turning her attention towards the petite girl.

"Well, okay so I came home late at night one time, and my brother thought I was an intruder so he smashed a glass vase over my head and I thought the blood in my hair looked really cool." She replied in her normal chirpy voice, unaware of how unnerving her story was.

"You told me it was because it reminded you of red velvet cupcakes." Andre said slowly, concerned about the girl.

"That too." Cat smiled.

"Wait... you've had red hair since 8th grade" Pointed out Beck. "You were 13."

"I know." She replied smiling, just as the bell went. "Time to go to class." She said cheerfully, skipping away.

"I worry about her." Added Tori.

"Don't we all."

* * *

Later that evening in the Valentine house

Cat is in her room, dancing and singing to some music while re-dying the roots of her hair.

" You better believe that I'm here to stay, 'cause you're the shades and I'm the sunshine (oooohh) " She sung while spinning around in her room.

"CATERINA" Her father bellowed from outside the door.

"Eek" Cat squeaked, quickly reaching towards her speaker to turn it down and accidentally knocking the pot of dye onto the floor. "oops" She said wide eyed.

"I SAID TURN THAT DOWN" Her dad continued, bursting into her room, catching his daughter trying to quickly clear the dye from the floor. "What have you done this time?" He scolded.

"Nothing Daddy, I'm just clearing it up." She whimpered.

"You better be." He threatened. "Don't let your brother see that. He'll think its blood or something." He muttered, walking back out of the room, slamming it behind him.

"Now I need to go get some toilet paper to clear this up with." She thought aloud and solemnly exited her room behind, got a small amount of toilet paper, and walked back into the hallway to return to her room.

"Caaaatty!" Yelled Matteo, her brother, as he ran towards his sister, skidding across the wooden floor. "What you doing little sis?" He asked

"Nothing Matt, just going back to my room."

"Can I come?" He asked. "Pleassse"

"Sorry Matt. No" Cat said sternly, well as sternly as she could.

"Tough, I'm going." He said suddenly, barging into Cat's room.

"Matt no!" Cat squealed, running after her.

"Is that blood?" He asked, rushing towards the puddle of dye on the floor.

"No Matt. Don't touch it please." Cat begged.

"Why not? I like blood." He retorted, putting his hand in it. "This isn't blood." He scowled.

"I told you it wasn't. Matt please wash that off your hand."

"No way! It's pretty" He said, smearing it on the floor

"Matty please stop!" Cat yelled, trying to clear the up dye.

"Go away! It's mine!" He said, pushing her away, leaving two read hand prints on her dress. "Cool." He acknowledged, making him suddenly run into the hallway and place his hands onto the wall. "Look what I made!"

Cat ran out after her brother "Matteo no!" She squealed. "Daddy will get angry."

"Dad never gets angry with me." He smirked, pushing back past his sister to redip his hands in the dye and then place hand prints along the hallway, ignoring his sisters plea for him to stop while trying to clear it up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP HERE?!" Her dad yelled, storming up the staircase. "CATERINA!" He yelled again.

"Yes daddy?" She whimpered, walking out into the hallway to face him.

"What is this mess?" He growled at her.

"It was Matteo he-"

"Are you blaming your brother for this young lady?" He interrupted. "You know it's not his fault, he can't control it."

"I know Daddy but-" She was once again cut off, but a sharp slap to the face.

"Out. I want you out. I don't care where too. I just want you out until tomorrow." Her father said, slowly and menacingly.

"Y...yes Daddy." Cat mumbled, walking into her room to quickly pack an overnight bag.

"Do it quicker! I want you out now!" He yelled.

"Yes Daddy." She sniffled, running out of the house and jumping on her bike and riding away. "I hate him" She cried to herself.

* * *

"Cat?" Jade asked when she opened her front door. "What happened to your face? Why are you here? Why is there wet dye in your hair?"

"I need somewhere to stay the night." She mumbled, ignoring Jade's first question.

"Again? Cat this is the 5th time you've done this. What's happened?" Jade pressed.

"Please Jadey... can I stay here or not?" Cat asked.

"I mean I have no choice, so come in." Jade said, inviting her in.

"Thank you." Cat mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the pun... 'CATastophe' ... I just couldn't resist.**

 **I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS (unfortunately)**

* * *

A few minutes later, in Jade's room

"My uncle's got the blow-up bed right now, so I don't know where you could sleep." Jade pondered, pacing around her room.

"I'll sleep on the floor, it's okay." Cat replied, still not quite looking Jade in the eye.

"No way, you can just sleep on my bed." Jade offered.

"But where will you sleep Jadey?" Cat questioned.

"It's big enough for the both of us. You're, what, 5ft tall? You'll take up no space at all." Jade commented, sitting down on the floor beside her.

"Kay kay." Cat replied, her voice still not back to it's full perkiness.

"Look at me Cat." Jade said semi-sternly, reaching out slowly towards her friend.

"No."

"No? Cat just look at me." Jade repeated. "One."

"Please don't count."

"Two."

"Jadey please-"

"Three."

"Oh, I love three!"

"Four." Slowly, Cat raised her head, looking directly at Jade, her lip quivering. "Cat, tell me what happened to your face?" Jade asked, examining the bruise forming under Cat's eye.

"I walked into a door." She mumbled.

"How could a door leave finger marks Cat?" Jade questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You need to talk to me Cat, you can't just keep turning up at my house in the middle of the night and not expect me to ask questions. What's going on?"

"Nothing Jadey." Cat promised, pulling a fake smile.

"I know it's been hard at home with your Mom working away. What is she doing again?" Jade asked, trying to comfort her friend by getting her to talk.

"She does movie makeup for celebrities, she's been away for 6 months now." Cat replied, sniffling.

"When will she be back Cat?"

"2 months time, but she has another movie in New York straight afterwards."

"You miss her don't you?" Jade asked.

"Everyday." Said Cat, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Daddy is nicer when she's home."

"Your dad did this to your face didn't he?" Jade asked, trying to calm her temper. Cat simply nodded in reply. "Come on Kitten, let's get you to bed." Jade suggested.

"I like that."

"Me calling you Kitten?" Jade asked.

"Yep"

* * *

After washing the wet dye from the redhead's hair, the two girls laid on Jades bed at 10pm. 3 hours later, Jade was still awake, staring at the ceiling of her eerie bedroom. Jade was never the best at falling asleep quickly, like her friend Cat was, so she just lay there trying to not wake her petite friend. Her eyes darted toward the younger girl, who was laying there peacefully in a fetal-like position taking up as little room as possible on the queen-sized bed with a small smile present on her face. "How is she still so happy?" Jade thought to herself as she watched the redhead's chest rhythmically rise and fall as she took each breath, before turning her attention back to the ceiling and slowly drifting to sleep.

At 6am Jade's alarm clock went off. "Argh" Jade said, throwing the clock across the room, before remembering she wasn't the only one in her room and that throwing it probably awoke the redhead beside her.

"Are you angry Jadey?" Mumbled Cat as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, just annoyed that clock woke me." Jade replied, you can sleep a little longer if you want, I know you don't have to do any makeup so I'll wake you up at 6:30." Jade suggested.

"Kay kay." Cat replied sleepily, curling back up and quickly falling asleep.

"She's so pure." Jade thought as she gathered some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

 **-15 mins later-**

" _You scream at me, I'll scream at you louder l-l-l-louder"_ Jade hummed to herself, walking back into the room to to her makeup. "Cat?" She gasped as she saw her friend crying in her sleep. "Cat wake up. Cat come on, it's just a bad dream. Cat!" She whispered to the younger girl.

Cat suddenly bolted upright in the bed, gasping for air. "Sorry Jadey, bad dream." She said quietly, quickly wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Cat" She said, sitting beside her friend and letting her bury her head on her shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"No thank you." Cat replied, her voice muffled by Jade's shoulder.

* * *

In the hallway before homeroom, Jade and Cat are stood by Jade's locker as Robbie and Andre approache them.

"Hi hi!" Beamed Cat to the newcomers.

"What happened to your cheek Lil' Red?" Asked Andre.

"I walked into a door last night." She lied. "It really hurt at first, but you know how clumsy I can be."

"You are pretty clumsy" Robby said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat half-yelled.

"But you- oh never mind"

"Kay kay."Cat beamed as the sound of the bell ringing echoed around the hall. "Yay homeroom!" She skipped down the hallway.

"How many times can she walk into a door?" Andre thought aloud as he, Jade and Robbie started to walk away. "I swear she did it last week too when she had that bruise on her arm."

"No, she said she shut that in a door." Robbie piped up as Jade resisted rolling her eyes at how oblivious he was to Cat's lies.

"That makes more sense I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish I owned Victorious, but alas I do not :(**

* * *

9pm that night, in Jade's car, parked outside of Cat's house. "Thanks for driving me Jadey." Cat said, getting out of the car.

"Not so fast, I'm coming with you." Jade announced, opening the driver door.

"Jade no. Please, just go home." Cat said.

"Cat-" Stumbled Jade, surprised by the sudden severity in her friend's voice. "I'm coming with you."

"Thank you for driving me Jade, but please just go home." Repeated Cat, getting her bike from the back of Jade's car and wheeling it to her front door.

"Cat!" Jade said again.

"Bye Jadey." Cat waved from her doorstep as she rung the doorbell, realising she hadn't picked up a house key before she left the night before.

Slowly, Jade stepped back into her car and waited until she knew Cat was inside. She watched the door to the house open and Cat's father guide her into the house, deserting Cat's bike outside. Sighing, Jade started her car engine knowing that it was better to not interfere and potentially start a fight between Cat and her father, she then pulled her car away from the sidewalk and started driving away.

In the Valentine Household

"Where have you been young lady?" Her father growled, roughly pulling his daughter towards him.

"M...my friend Jade's house Daddy." She stuttered, struck by fear.

"Stop calling me 'Daddy' you aren't a child Caterina!" He yelled, the smell of alcohol in his breath reaching Cat.

"I wish I was still." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He growled stepping closer to his daughter, pushing her up against the wall. "Go on, speak up."

"It was nothing Daddy- I mean"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT" He cut in, grabbing her left shoulder and harshly squeezing it.

"I'm sorry." Cat sobbed, tears forming in her eyes.

"You better be." He released her shoulder. "You need to go find your brother."

"What? Where is he?" Cat asked wide-eyed.

"How should I know? He ran out about half an hour ago, your mother normally gets him but she's not here so it's your job." He commanded.

"But its dark outside Dad, I-"

"I wouldnt care if it was snowing! Go find your brother." He yelled, throwing her to the floor, making her land on her already sore shoulder. Next he grabbed some keys and threw them at her, narrowing missing her head. "And remember to use a key this time!" He continued, storming away.

After placing down her bags she, picked up the key, left the house, and jumped on her bike to ride to God knows where in hopes to find her brother. "MATTEO!" She started yelled. "MATTEO! Where are you?!"

* * *

At 2am she returned home, exhausted and cold and yet relieved she had found her brother, turns out he was in a park 3 miles away trying to bury himself in the sand pit. It had taken her about three and half hours to find him and an additional hour and a half to talk to him and convince him to come home. Cat loved her brother, but sometimes she wished he had more control over the voiced in his head which told him to do things, they made it really hard to communicate with him and keep him calm. But everything was okay now, Matt was in bed and her father was passed out on the couch downstairs, Cat got ready for bed and headed downstairs to get a drink of water to sooth her throat which was sore from yelling for her brother. Once she reached the kitchen she cringed at the mess she saw, and reached for the piece of paper on the table.

"Clean this up Caterina - Dad" Was written across it in sloppy writing. Knowing better than to disobey her father, Cat got to work cleaning up the dishes in the sink and the spilt beer in the floor. That night Cat Valentine didn't get to bed until 3am. She was tired and sore, feeling thankful that the horrible night was finally over.

* * *

The next morning during Sikowitz's class

"Cat wake up." Nudged Robbie from the seat beside her. "Cat."

"Leave her Robbie, she clearly didn't sleep well last night." Jade said, mentally noting to talk to Cat later about it.

"But Sikowitz will be here any second and we all know what he does when he catches someone sleeping in class." Robbie warned.

"She'll wake up before then. Cat's a light sleeper." Beck mentioned.

"And how would you know that?" Jade quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

"Cat falls asleep as soon as the clock hits 10 and we've all been at school later than that and caught her sleeping back stage of a performance at least once." Beck replied, shrugging.

"Hello everyone!" Announce Sikowitz as he walked into the class. "How is everyone to-" he quickly stopped after spotting Cat with her head rested on her desk. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yes, but please don't-" Tori started.

"You know the rules Tori" Sikowitz said, walking to one of the prop cupboards and pulling out a trumpet and sneaked towards Cat. "Bbbfffttt" He blew into the trumpet right next to the red headed girl.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, suddenly bolting upright in her chair. "Sikowitz!"

"Good morning Cat."

"What was that for?!" She yelled angrily, her friends all slightly taken aback by her temper.

"This is perfect. Cat I want you to utilise that anger, get on the stage with-" He looked around the room "-Beck. Today you will be learning about how to express anger on during a performance." Beck and Cat made their way to the stage, Beck being more aware than the red-head who was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You two will act as if you were couple amidst a quarrel. And action!" Sikowitz continued sitting in a vacant chair at the back of the room.

Quickly getting into character, Beck started the scene. "Of course I know it's our 5 year anniversary! I'm not stupid!"

"Well you managed to forget my birthday later month!" Cat Yelled, also getting into character, now fully awake.

"I did not 'forget'! I told you that your present just arrived late!" Beck replied.

"Because you didn't order it until 1am that morning!" Cat retorted

"I did not"

"That's what your confirmation email said!"

"You looked though my emails woman?!" Beck yelled back, slowly edging towards her.

"Yes, and that's not all I saw!" Cat growled turning her back on Beck.

"Perfect you two! Keep going" commented Sikowitz from his chair.

"Look at me!" Beck yelled. "Don't turn your back on me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cat screamed back, trying her hardest to cover her shaking from the memories the yelling was reminding her of.

"Look at me!" Beck repeated, quickly grabbing a book from the floor and throwing it towards Cat, in no way close enough to hit her, but close enough to make the throw look real.

Watching the book fly past her head brought all the memories flooding back into her mind. Her body stiffened and her breathing rate increased. The room started spinning, voices blurred into one. She was having a panic attack.

"I applaud your acting skills Cat, but we are focusing on anger today, not fear." Reminded Sikowitz.

"She's not acting!" Yelled Jade as she jumped up from her chair and quickly caught the red head before she fell over. "Let's get you out of here Cat." She said, guiding Cat our of the room, ignoring the yells of their friends.

"Thank you Jadey" Cat mumbled in between breaths as Jade escorted her into the hallway, allowing her to sit against the wall.

"Cat! Jade! Is everything okay?" Questioned Tori as she quickly ran out of the classroom and towards them.

"I've got it sorted Vega- actually could you get her a drink, there should be one in her bag." Jade asked as Cat buried her head into Jade's shoulder, letting the tears soak into it.

"I'm on it." Tori replied, turning back towards the classroom.

"Come on Kitten, you're a little warm, let's take off this hoodie you're wearing." Suggested Jade as she helped Cat removed the aforementioned clothing. "Cat." She gasped "was this bruise here yesterday? The one on your shoulder!"

Cat merely shook her head into Jade's shoulder.

"He hurt you again? Oh Cat. Is that why you didnt sleep?"

"No." Cat whispered. "How did you know I barely slept?"

"I know these things. So what happened?"

"Matt ran away and I had to find him" She stuttered as her breathing calmed down.

"How long did that take?"

"Until about 2am. Then I had to clean the kitchen."

"Oh kitten. And did that acting lesson remind you of things?"

"A little"

"Got the drink." Tori announced, walking back into the hallway. "You okay Cat?" She asked, sitting beside the two. "And what's happened do your shoulder?" She gasped

"What is this Vega 101 questions? You got her drink now leave." Jade warned.

"No Jadey. I think we need to tell her." Cat mumbled.

"You sure Kitten?"

"Yes" Cat said, raising her head from Jade's shoulder.

-After Jade explain Cat's situation to Tori, Cat filled both the girls in about the events of the previous night.-

"How long had this been happening Cat?" Asked Tori, who was basically on the verge of tears.

"Since my mum left. Dad's always like that when she's gone, but he got really bad this time." Cat replied.

"But that was months ago Cat."

"I know."

"How did we all miss it for that long?" Tori thought aloud.

"I didn't get bruises until a few weeks ago... and then I said I was getting clumsier." Cat shrugged.

"I'm so sorry about all this Cat." Tori sobbed.

"It's not your fault Tori" Cat said.

"We need to tell the boys."

"No, please don't." Begged Cat.

"Why not?" Asked Jade. "We just told Vega and she's one step away from a boy."

"Oi!"

"Because I don't want them to try and protect me. It will make it worse" cat frowned.

The sound of the bell echoed through the hallway. "I'll get our bags, you two head to music" Tori suggested, standing up and then helping Cat to her feet.

"Kay kay Tori" Cat smiled at the brunette and walked down the hallway with Jade.

"She covers it all so well" Tori thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cat!" Beck yelled while running after Jade and Cat. "Cat I'm sorry!" He said breathlessly when he reached them. "Sikowitz wouldn't let us out of class to see you and-"

"It's okay Beck" Cat interrupted, "I just thought about how I might have left my hair straighteners on at home and I started to panic 'cause they might set fire." She quickly lied, slightly shocking Jade over how solid her lie was.

"Oh good - I mean not good - I mean. I'm just glad I didn't upset you." Beck smiled pulling the red-head into a hug, missing her wince when his hand made contact with her sore shoulder.

"It wasn't you, besides I remembered that I did actually turn them off when Jade took me outside." She beamed.

"That's good Cat." Beck smiled at her as the rest of the group joined them and Tori handed Cat and Jade their bags.

"You okay Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

"Yep yep." Cat beamed

* * *

At Lunch, the group is sat on their regular table.

"Where's Cat?" Robbie asked.

"She had to finished a costume for her Costume Design class." Tori replied, taking a bite into her vegetable burrito.

"Is anyone else worried about her?" Beck asked.

"What's with all the concern Beck?" Jade retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"I care about her Jade."

"Aka you have a crush." Jade blurted out.

"She's like my sister Jade! Why do you have to be like this?" Beck snapped.

"Like what exactly?" Jade quizzed.

"Ever since we broke up you seem to think I like every girl I talk to."

"Will you two stop please?!" Tori interrupted.

"Right, yeah sorry." Beck stuttered, running his hand through his hair.

"Back to what Beck was saying, yeah I'm kinda concerned about Cat too." Robbie added.

"That's because you do have a crush on her." Rex mentioned, making Robbie blush and quickly shove the puppet under the table.

"What'd you think is going on with her?" Beck asked

Jade and Tori exchanged a worried look, trying to think of a way to distract the boys so that Cat's secret wasn't leaked, quickly Jade reached out her arm and knocked her drink over and onto the table and Tori. "JADE!" She yelled, quickly standing up and trying to wipe the water off of her jeans and shirt.

"Oops, sorry Vega." She smirked as the boys all started trying to mop up the water from the table. "You have spare clothes in your locket don't you?"

"I do. But you're coming with me to get them." Tori mumbled, grabbing Jade's hand and dragging her away from the table. "Why'd you have to knock it onto me?!" Tori asked.

"It worked as a distraction did it not?" Jade quizzed.

"Shut it. How'd you know they won't just talk about now we've left?" Tori retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"They'll be too preoccupied trying to get stop the water ruining their food." Jade shrugged as she and Tori walked away and too Tori's locker.

 **-5 mins later-**

"Hi Hi!" Announced Cat as she ran over and sat down at the table. "Where's Jade and Tori?" She asked.

"Jade spilt her water on Tori so they went to get Tori's spare clothes." Robbie told her.

"Kay kay."

"So where's your costume? I expected you to come out here wearing it." Said Andre.

"Oh, it wasn't quite finished." She lied, in reality the costume was a shoulder-less dress and if she wore it people would be able to see her bruise.

"What's that pocking out of your bag then?" Robbie noted, bringing attention to the purple dress hanging from her bag.

"It's... well"

"Your costume?" Robbie suggested before pulling it out.

"Looks nice Cat. And... finished." Beck commented.

"Ahahahah." Cat laughed, trying to cover her lie. "Look Jade and Tori are back." She pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Hey guys, got new clothes." Tori said, sitting back down.

"Obviously Vega." Said Jade, rolling her eyes. "Why are you three looking at Cat like that?" She asked, referring to how the boys were all looking at Cat with confused faces.

"No reason." Cat cut in.

"Is this your costume Cat?" Tori asked, picking up the purple dress from the middle of the table.

"It's not complete apparently." Commented Beck.

"Looks done to me." Said Tori while examining the dress.

"The.. um... sewing on the hem isn't finished." Cat said quickly, grabbing the dress and shoving it back into her bag.

"Why won't you just wear it Caterina?" Robbie asked.

Cringing at the name, Cat quickly stood up. "I left my lunch in my locker. I'll be right back." She said before quickly walking away.

"Her lunch is right there." Andre said, pointing to the salad on the table by where Cat had sat.

"And the hem of this dress is done." Said Robbie, taking it from Cat's deserted bag. "Why was she lying?"

"Will you stop questioning her okay?" Jade yelled at them, storming off to follow the redhead.

"What's up with them?" Beck asked. "Tori, do you know something we don't?"

"What? Why'd you think that?" Tori replied, a little too quickly.

"You're biting your nails, you only do that when you're nervous. What's going on?" He asked.

"I... I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Then I'll call her mom." Beck replied, pulling his phone out of her pocket.

"What? Her mom's in Florida right now, it'll cost you loads to call her." Tori reminded.

"I don't care. I want to know what's wrong with Cat, and if you won't tell her, then she will." He scrolled though his contacts and clicked on the number.

Quickly turning on her heal, Tori ran to go and find Cat and Jade inside. "Cat!" She said, after finally reaching them. "Beck's calling your mom. He said he was too worried about you to wait and find out what was wrong."

"What?" She cried, looking up at Tori from her position on the floor with her head rested on Jade's shoulder.

"It's okay Kitten, it'll go to voicemail, she's working right now." Jade reminded, stroking Cat's red hair.

"I don't want her to worry about me though." She sobbed.

"Maybe this is for the best Cat. Maybe this will sort everything out." Tori suggested, sitting the other side of her.

"Maybe"

* * *

 **PS: The British in me cringed every time i had to type 'mom' rather than 'mum'**


	5. Chapter 5

In Cat's room after school. Cat's laying on her bed watching videos on the Slap from other people at her school when her phone rings.

"Hi hi." She said, answering it.

"Hi Catty." The caller replied.

"Mamma!" Cat squealed. "How's work?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit Cat, first I need to talk to you." Her mum said calmly.

"Kay kay."

"Your friend Beck left me a voicemail today."

"What'd he say?" Cat cut in nervously.

"How he's worried about you 'cause you've been acting differently recently. Is everything okay Catty?"

"Yeah." She said unenthusiastically.

"Are you sure? I know how your father can get sometimes, I hate leaving you with him for this long." Her mother warned, hinting to her husband's violence.

"I know Mom." She said

"CATERINA!" Her father stormed in, making Cat drop her phone in shock.

"You were meant to have cleaned that kitchen last night!" He yelled again.

"I... I did."

"Then explain the dishes in the sink!" He growled, edging towards her.

"Daddy... you put them in there this morning at breakfast."

"Don't sas me girl!" He yelled, slapping her across the face. "Go clear it up." He continued before storming out of the room.

Cat collapsed to the floor, trying to hold back the tears, placing a hand to her sore cheek. "Cat." She heard a quiet voice say. "Cat...CAT" It got louder. She frantically looked for the noise, and then remembered her deserted phone. It was her mother trying to call out to her. Slowly, she reached out and picked it up.

"Sorry I-" She sniffled.

"I'm coming home right now." Her mom replied suddenly.

"But you're-"

"I don't care. I heard that whole thing. Your father has gone too far. Why didn't you tell me he hit you Cat?" She begged.

"I thought you knew." Cat whimpered.

"I knew he got angry but..." She stuttered. "I'm going to my boss now, I'll book a plane back."

"Mamma, please it's okay."

"This is not 'okay' Cat!" She cried. "I'll be there as soon as possible, your father won't hurt you again. I'll call you once I'm off the plane, I need to go now to talk to my boss and tell him I'm talking time off."

"Kay kay." She beamed, finally seeing an end to her father's abuse. "I love you mamma."

"Love you too bambina." Her mom replied, ending the call. Cat smiled to herself.

"CATERINA!" Her dad bellowed from downstairs. "I STILL SEE THESE PLATES"

"Coming dad!" She cringed, hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

10 minutes later Cat returned to her room, the bruise on her face slowly re-forming and mascara stains running down her face from the tears her father caused. She collapsed onto her bed, praying for her mum to be able to sort everything out, when a sharp ringing noise interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Jadey." She said, answering the call from her laptop, gulping once she realised it was a video call, rather than just an audio one.

"Kitten." Jade gasped, seeing the marks on her friends face.

"Hi hi." Cat said nonchalantly, hoping to hide her pain from Jade.

"That's it. I'm coming over."

"Jadey no. Please!" She begged. "You don't-" She got cut off by Jade ended the call.

* * *

 ***THIS IS THE SCENE WHERE THE RATING CHANGED TO T FROM K+***

As soon as Cat saw Jade's car pull up outside the house she ran outside to try and stop her.

"Cat." Jade said pulling the redhead into a hug, taking her by surprise.

"You don't like hugs Jade." Cat questioned, her head resting on Jade's shoulder.

"I make exceptions" She smiled. "Let's go inside."

"Kay kay." Cat mumbled, still not really wanted Jade to go inside.

"I haven't been here in months." Jade said in awe as her and Cat snuck up the stairs towards the redhead's room.

"Nothing's changed." Cat replied. "Expect the red hand prints." She noted, cringing at the memory.

"Let's just go into your room Kitten." Jade suggested.

The two girls sat on Cat's bed in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "My mum knows. She's coming home tomorrow." Cat said.

"Cat... that's great news." Jade smiled.

"I know." Cat beamed. "Thank you." She continued, resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

"It's okay Kitten." Jade replied, stroking the redhead's hair. "Where's your brother?" She asked after a few minutes silence.

"Nona is looking af-" Cat was then suddenly cut off.

 ***SMASH*** "AH SHIT." A deep voice echoed around the house. "CATERINA!"

"Oh god no." Cat whimper, burying her face into Jade's shoulder.

"CATERINA!" The voice yelled again storming up the stairs.

"Jadey hide." Cat said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"No." Jade replied sternly.

"Jade-"

Cat was cut off by a loud bang as the door swing open and hit the wall to reveal Cat's dad, blood slowly trickling down his forehead. "A plate fell on my head from the cupboard." He growled menacingly, not yet noticing Jade.

"I'm sorry Dad, I can't reach so I just-" She was once again cut off.

"THEN GROW YOU BITCH." He announced, grabbing his daughter by her neck and lifting her up.

"LET GO OF HER" Jade yelled making her presence known to the man.

Cat's Dad quickly dropped her to the floor, letting her gasp for air. "Who the fuck are you?" He growled edging towards Jade.

"Jade West." She growled back, patting down her pockets for a pair of scissors. The scissors, which she quickly remembered, that were on her bedside table.

"Get the fuck out of my home."

"Make me."

"Fine." He said, swiftly lifting her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, kicking and scratching at the man.

"Dad no!" Cat said trying to regain her footing, her voice raspy.

"MOVE!" He yelled to his daughter, carrying Jade of the room. "Stay still you cow!" He grumbled to Jade who was still kicking his torso.

"Never!" She yelled.

"FINE THEN!" He retorted, opening the nearest door and throwing her into the room, quickly blocking the exit by shoving a chair under the handle.

"LET ME OUT!" Screamed Jade as she frantically tried to open the door.

Cat's father ignored the girl's yelling and turned back into his daughter's bedroom. "You got anything to say to me?" He growled, wiping the blood off his forehead.

"I'm s...sorry" She stuttered, standing at her full, yet petite, height.

"LOUDER!" He yelled, once again grabbing her next and pinning her up against a wall.

"I.." She tried, no longer being able to talk.

"I SAID LOUDER!"

"Can't... breathe" Cat rasped out, clawing at her dad's hand. Listening to her friend's muffled cried for help in the next room over.

"Good." Her dad growled. "Punching his daughter's torso with his free hand, feeling a rib snap under his force and watching his daughter slowly loose consciousness. "Not on my watch." He whispered, releasing his hand from her neck "You're gonna stay awake for this."

"CAT! CAT!" Jade continued yelling from the next room over while pulling her phone out of her pocket and typing 911 into it. "I need an ambulance and a police car." She whispered, trying to not alert Cat's father of her call.

After falling to the floor Cat started desperately trying to breathe, clutching her broken rib. "Get up." Her father growled at her, slowly edging forward, getting angrier at his daughters disobedience.

"I... can't" She gasped between gasps.

"Like hell you can't" He barked at her, roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her upward. "You're so weak."

"I am not weak." She whispered, trying to find her footing, ignoring the sharp pain in her rib.

"What was that?" He threatened.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" She screamed, utilising the sudden courage by trying to swing a punch at her father but then cringing in pain as he caught her fist and started twisting it.

"Did you just try to punch me?" He yelled, harshly spinning her around and twisting her arm behind her back.

"I'M SORRY" She screamed.

"Tough!" He yelled back, pushing her bicep against her forearm behind her back, ignoring the sickening snap and cracking which emerged from the girl's arm.

"AAAAHHH" Cat screamed as the pain engulfed her and she fell to the floor as he released her.

"You deserve this." He kept repeating to her as he started violently kicking his daughter's collapsed body, breaking more bones, until he could hear the sirens of a police car. Quickly, he ran to the window and saw 2 cars parked on his driveway, followed by an ambulance. "SHIT!" He yelled to no one in particular, running down the stairs in hopes to convince the police to leave.

"Sir, we have reason to believe that you have been abusing your daughter and have locked her friend in a room. Stand aside now and accept arrest." An officer spoke as he approached Cat's dad, gun in hand.

"You have the wrong house officer." He said, faking calmness.

"We'll be the judge of that." The officer stated as his partner pushed him to the ground and tried arresting him.

"I WILL SUE!" Cat's dad yelled, trying to push the officer off his back as the other officers and paramedics rush into house searching for the girls.

"UPSTAIRS." Jade yelled, trying to attracted the attention of the police, "QUICKLY PLEASE!" She continued, unsure of Cat's condition. She listened out for the cops as they quickly let her out of the room. "Thank you!" She praised and then lead them to Cat's room. "CAT!" She gasped, falling to her knees beside her damaged and unconscious best friend.

"Miss, let's get you to the ambulance." An officer said to Jade as the paramedics rushed to Cat's side to help her.

"I need to stay." Jade begged, letting the tears all freely. An unfamiliar feeling for the black haired girl.

"She's in good hands." The officer said, guiding Jade away and covering her shoulders with a shock blanket. "She'll be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning

Jade is sat in the plain white room, watching a squirrel scurry around on a tree outside the Hospital window. "Bloody squirrel" She grumbled. "Acting all happy. How can anything be happy while there is suffering around them?" Her eyes rested on the petite redhead who the suffering that she was referring to. "I guess you would be happy." She smiled to Cat, who laid (still unconscious) on the bed beside her linked up the a breathing machine, heart rate monitor and various little bags of pain relief. "You're always happy. I bet you're smiling under that oxygen mask."

"Jade!" A lady gasped, running into the room. Her usually perfectly straight hair untamed and fluffy and her tanned face looking slightly pale. "Oh Catty." She cried holding her daughter's hand when she reached her. "How's she doing?"

"I don't know. They wont tell me, sorry." Jade replied.

"Why not?" Cat's Mom replied, her eyes not breaking from her daughter's frail body.

"'Cause I'm not family." Jade sighed. "They wanted to wait until a relative got here first."

"Did my mom not come?" She asked, referring to Cat's Nonna.

"No, Cat mentioned she was looking after Matteo." Jade replied.

"It's probably better if she stays with him, I'm sure Cat's told you how he is with hospital." Cat's mother noted. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"S=I got here about an hour after she came in, the police wanted to talk to me first. When I walked in she'd just come out of surgery."

"Surgery?" The older lady gasped. "On what?!"

"They wouldn't tell me." Jade sighed, looking down at her feet.

After a few minutes silence Cat's Mom spoke again "Have you spelt dear?" She asked, finally studying Jade's appearance.

"Have you?" She countered.

"I was getting on a plane at 2am."

"Fair enough." Jade shrugged "And no, I haven't."

"Oh Jade, you know Cat wouldn't like that." Cat's mother reminded.

"I'll sleep when I find out if she'll be okay."

"They'll tell you now I'm here. I'll go and find one." She stated, leaning down and kissing Cat on the head before getting up and leaving.

"Wake up soon Kitten." Jade whispered, lightly stroking her best friend's red hair.

 **-A Few Mins Later-**

Cat's Mom re-enters the room, clearly trying to hold back tears.

"What'd they say?" Jade asked eagerly.

"She has.. she." Her mom stuttered. "A broken elbow .. 3 broken ribs and bruising on her face, neck and body." Taken a breath before continuing to let the information sink in. "The surgery was on her lung, one of the ribs punchered it and it started to collapse."

A singular tear rolled down Jade's cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

"It's okay to cry Jade." Cat's mom said, pulling the black-haired girl into a hug.

"No... I." She started before letting a sob rack through her body.

"Just let it out." The woman continued, rubbing circles on Jade's back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before-

"M..mamma?" A quiet voice spoke.

"Cat!" Jade gasped, looking over Cat's mum's shoulder.

"Catty!" Her mum said, quickly releasing the hug and rushed over to her little girl.

"Hi... hi." She whispered through the mask, cringing at the voice of her weak voice.

"Don't try talking baby." Her mum said. "You need to rest yourself."

* * *

After calling a doctor to run though Cat's vitals, it was established that Cat was breathing fine on her own so they removed the oxygen mask and unhooked her from the heart rate monitor.

"I like the pink." Cat whispered, referring to her pink arm cast whist ran from just below her shoulder to the middle of her forearm.

"I thought you would." Jade smiled.

"Be careful." Cat's mum gasped as Cat tried moving her arm about. "Your elbow is broken." She put emphasis on the word 'broken'.

"I know mamma."

"Shh baby girl."

"Kay kay." She smiled,

"Tori's getting worried." Jade said as she checked her recent messages on her phone. "Beck too. They say you aren't replying."

"Tell them." Cat said weakly.

"I... Are you sure?" Jade asked.

Cat merely nodded.

"I'll tell them to meet me in the waiting room. I'll give you two some time together." Jade said, turning and walking out of the door.

"She's a good friend to you." Cat's Mom thought aloud, before looking back at her daughter. "More than a friend?" She asked, looking at the glint in Cat's brown eyes, reminding herself of her daughter's bisexuality.

"Uhuh." Cat nodded again.

"Okay Catty." She smiled. Luckily for Cat her mother had been very accepting, knowing that her daughter just loved love and spread it to everyone equally like she had done since birth. "You should tell her, I think she feels the same way."

* * *

After her friend's arrived

"Lil' Red!" Gasped Andre as the gang walked into the hospital room.

"Jade told us everything." Beck continued for Andre. "Why didn't you tell us?" He begged.

"I..." Cat started, her voice still rough.

"Tell us when you're better." Robbie cut in, leaning over and hugging Cat.

"No Rex?" Cat asked.

"I couldn't trust him to be quiet." Robbie smiled back.

"Oh Kitten." Beck sighed, looking at the petite girl which he saw as a sister.

"I'm okay Beck." Cat said to him, before breaking into a small coughing fit.

"Cat, stop talking you need to rest your voice." Her mother scolded.

"Wait, I have an idea." Said Tori as she pulled her phone out of her bag and handed it to Cat. "I use this app sometime when I lose my voice from singing, just type what you want to say into it."

"Kay kay." Cat typed into the phone as a robotic voice repeated it out loud. "Yay! Thank you Tori." She smiled.

"Is there anything we can do to help Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

"You got any bibble?" She typed quickly.

"Cat!" Tori said in shock. "You haven't craved bibble in ages!"

"I hit my head really hard remember." The robot voice said as Cat looked at Tori with her big brown eyes.

"Not that look." Tori whimpered.

"Cat, no bibble." Jade said sternly.

"Kay kay." She typed, frowning.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later.

"I. AM. BORED." Cat send three separate messages and 4 bored emojis to the group chat she is a part of, from her bedroom.

"It's gotta be better than school." Beck replied.

"I wish I was at school with you lot." She texted back with an added sad emoji.

"Don't be upset Cat." Andre texted. "You need to rest 'cause of your ribs."

"I knowwwww. So what you all eating?" She asked, as it was lunchtime there.

"Um: Robbie has pasta, Tori has a salad, I have a burrito and Andre has chicken." Beck texted.

"Where's Jadey?"

"She said she had a dentist appointment so she left before lunch." Andre replied.

"But she had an appointment last Sunday." Cat replied.

"Maybe she had 2." Robbie suggested.

"Ooooh. I'll be right back. My doorbell rang." Cat texted back, quickly dropping her phone so that she could make it to the door before the person left.

"Be careful on the stairs." Robbie replied, even though she had gone offline.

* * *

"Don't go!" Cat yelled as she slowly made her way down the stairs, careful to not fall as she wouldn't be able to catch herself 'cause of her arm. Once she reached the bottom she opened the door. "Jade?!"

"Hey kitten." She smiled.

"This isn't the dentists." Cat replied, confused.

"Why would it- oh you talked to Beck."

"Yep yep."

"Well can I come in?"

"Sure." Cat replied, moving to the side to let her in and shutting the door behind her.

"Is your mom not in?"

"No silly, I told you she had to go back to Florida today." Cat said, frowning slighty.

"So you're alone to look after Matteo and yourself."

"Matteo's living with Nonna."

"Why aren't you?" Jade quizzed.

"I'm house sitting." She smiled. "And I wanted to stay. I mean I love my Nonna but I can't cycle for 12 miles for school each day."

"I don't like the idea of you living on your own." Jade frowned.

"Then move in with me." Cat beamed.

"I... what?!"

"Pleeeeaase! You always say that you wish you could move out, and it'll only be until mom's done with work." Cat used her big brown eyes to guilt trip Jade. "Pleeeeease!"

"I can't just move in." Jade replied, hiding her excitement with a cold extrerior.

"Why not? We have a spare room. Pleaseeee!"

"Oh, okay then!" Jade yelled with faux anger, secretly loving the idea of spending more time with the redhead.

"YAYAYAYA." Cat danced about and pulled Jade into a tight hug before quickly regretting it. "OWWW!"

"Cat!" Jade gasped as the younger girl doubled over in pain.

"Ouchy." Cat whimpered.

"I bet that did hurt." Jade spoke, her eyes not leaving Cat. "I'll get you some pain relief." She spoke quickly snapping out of her trance. "Just sit down."

"I'm sorry Jadey." Cat frowned, taking a seat behind her.

"It's okay Kitten." She said, searching for the tablets and grabbing a drink of water for her.

"Hehe, Kitten." Cat giggled.

"Here." Jade said, handing her the drink and tablets.

"Thanks Jadey." She smiled before swallowing them. "You're the best." She continued, resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I try."

"Look at me." Cat said suddenly.

"Okay?" Jade questioned as she slowly turned her head towards her.

Instead of replying, Cat place her hand on the side of Jades face and quickly leaned in, capturing her lips. Shock was the only emotion in Jades mind, until the overwhelming feeling of pure joy as she deepened the kiss. "Mmmm" Cat moaned as Jade nibbled on her bottom lip, attempting to gain control before pulling away. "Did you not like it?" Cat said panicked. "I'm sorry - I Just."

"Shhh" Jade replied, placing a finger over Cat's lips. "I loved it." She continued huskily.

"You did?" Cat gasped, smiling.

"Oh course I did." She replied, leaning in and kissing her. The two girls began to fight for control over each other before Cat finally gave in, parting her lips and reaching her hand begin Jade's neck as the kiss continued to deepen. After a few minutes, the girls slowly pulled away , gasping for breath. "That was amazing." Jade said in between inhales, tucking a red strand of hair behind her best friend's ear.

"So amazing." Cat agreed before waiting a few seconds to continue. "What are we?"

"After that make out session I'd be stupid for not asking you out." She smirked.

"Was that you asking or not?" Cat smiled seductively.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling. You're mine now Cat."

"Good." her smile broadened as she looked into her new girlfriend's eyes. "That's all I ever wanted."

"Ever?" Jade teased. "I distinctly remember you hating me for some time."

"You cut all my hair off!" Cat yelled jokingly. "I had to wear a wig for months! You're lucky Robbie knows how to style them."

"Touchy touchy." Jade smirked.

"Oh shush you." Cat smirked back, once again starting a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why're you two so happy?" Tori asked Jade and Cat following week at school - Cat's first day back.

"I'm always happy." Cat smiled.

"I know you are, but Jade?" Tori replied, looking.

"I can be happy." Jade semi-growled.

"No you can't. You're you." Tori replied. "So what's with the looks you two are giving each other."

"Well... " Cat started. "We..."

"We're dating." Jade cut in, getting bored of her stuttering.

"You what?" Tori asked, shocked.

"You're not against it are you?" Cat said, getting slightly defensive.

"No no no. Of course not." Tori quickly corrected. "Just shocked."

"Kay kay." Cat smiled, intertwining her hand with Jade's. "Come on Jadey."

"I thought we agreed I took charge here." Jade smirked.

"You're walking to slow." Cat retorted.

"Now I feel like I'm third wheeling." Tori noted, faking sadness.

"Good." Jade smirked evily, pulling Cat into a kiss to make Tori feel more uncomfortable.

"Jadey that was mean." Cat said after they pulled away. "But still amazing." She smiles seductively.

"Can we please get to class now! We're 5 minutes late and I don't want a ball thrown at my face my Sikowitz." Tori reminded them.

"You could have left Vega." Jade reminded.

"Then who would I walk with?"

"Don't care." Jade replied, leading them through the hall and into the classroom, then pulling out her scissors and popping the ball Sikowitz threw before it hit her.

"Fiddlesticks!" He announced. "Now I need a new ball!"

"What took you three so long?" Beck asked.

Jade smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

"As punishment for being late. Jade, Tori you two will create a scene as if you were fighting over a boy." Sikowitz began.

"What about Cat?" Tori stated.

"She's got a broken arm, it wouldn't be fair to make her fight."

"But it's fare to make us?!"

"I don't see why not. Now onto the stage."

* * *

"You didn't have to actually punch me." Tori growled as she replaced the ice pack on her eye.

"Think of it as revenge for that chair incident." Jade retorted.

"I never even hit you!"

"I know."

"Little help?" Cat called from behind them as she tried carrying her bags.

"Sorry Kitten!" Jade responded, turning back and helping Cat.

"You're getting soft Jade." Tori mocked.

"Do you want two black eyes Vega?" She retorted.

"No thanks."

"Please stop fighting." Cat begged.

"But it's a part of who we are."

"I still don't like it." Cat pouted.

* * *

 **-6 months later- (Jade has moved out by now but still has a room there for when Cat's mom has to leave for work)**

"Jadeyyyy" Cat said, her head rested on Jade's shoulder as the two girls sat on the floor of Cat's room."I'm bored."

"I can fix that." Jade smirked, placing a finger under Cat's chin and tilting her head up to face towards her.

"No making out." Cat replied. "My mom's downstairs, and we both know what happened last time." She reminded, referring to when her Mom walked in and caught them in a precarious position last time they made out with her home.

"We were just kissing." Jade smirked.

"You had me pinned to me bed." Cat reminded.

"You know you loved it." Jade winked

"I never said I didn't."

"Exactly." Jade replied, leaning back in again.

"You're gonna have to wait." Cat said, placing a finger on Jade's lips. "Remember I'm going out in a minute."

"You are?" Jade questioned. "But I just got here."

"I told you Jadey, and besides you've been here hours."

"Where are you going then?"

"To see my dad." Cat muttered, looking down.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Jade yelled.

"I need to Jade... I hate him but he's still my dad and until all this, he was a pretty good one."

"He was not a good dad!" Jade growled. "He's in prison Cat! He tried to take you to court!"

"Mom needs him to sign the divorce papers... and I just need to tell him that... that." Cat started to cry.

"As long as you're not going to forgive him Cat." Jade pressed.

"No way." Cat shook her head.

"Good. Just... be careful Kitten. You're not built for prison."

"It's not like I haven't been to one before. Remember Yerba." Cat reminded.

"Yerba was... Yerba was just Yerba."

"Catty!" Cat's Mom yelled up to her. "We need to go now!"

"Coming Mamma!" Cat yelled back. "Bye Jadey." Cat smiled to Jade as she quickly kissed her before leaving the room.

"But I'm in your- oh never mind." Jade replied, stopping herself once she realised Cat had gone too far away to hear her.

* * *

"You ready Cat?" Her mom asked as they stood outside the prison.

"Uhuh." Cat mumbled, unable to produce coherent words.

"You don't have to come in Cat." She pulled her daughter into a hug.

"It's okay Mamma."

"You're so brave Cat." Her mom smiled.

-After making their way through security, Cat and her mom slowly walked into the visiting hall, which was full of other families and prisioners, and they sat on the the chairs across the table from Cat's father. (Google 'Prison Visiting Hall' if you don't understand what I'm describing).

"Caterina, Lia." Her father greeted curtly.

"Luca" Cat's mother replied.

"Dad." Cat mumbled, stairing at her feet.

"Speak up Caterina, it's not good to mumble." He said, smirking as he watched her recoil slightly.

"Luca." Lia warned. "We are making this visit quick, you need to sign these." She continued, placing the divorce papers on the desk.

"I didn't sign them when you sent them the first time, why would I sign them now?" He growled.

"Because you have no lawyer to back you up and no money to support you." Lia smirked.

"You'll regret loosing me. When I'm out you'll come crawling back." Luca replied.

"After what you did to our daughter?!" Lia near yelled. "The only time I want to see you is when you're collecting your boxes from the attic and then leaving."

"Mamma-" Cat started before being cut off.

"You stay out of this." Her father growled at her.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Said Lia, her voice dangerously low.

"She's an adult, I can talk to her how I like!"

"She isn't an adult!"

"Of course you'd say that. You still treat her like a child, I treated her how she deserved." He growled back, ignoring his daughter's shaking.

"No you didn't you bastard!" Cat spoke suddenly.

"I AM SPEAKING THE TRUTH AND HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!" He yelled back, standing up as if he were about to pounce. Quickly a security guard rushed over and pushed him back into his seat.

"That is a warning Valentine." The guard said, handcuffing Luca's left hand to the chair.

"It's her fault." He said, pointedly glaring at his daughter.

"You aren't right dad." Cat said coldly.

"I am right! You're an adult but you act like a child.

"I'm only 17 dad... and I was 16 when you... left." Cat stuttered.

"Like I care." He recovered.

"Luca, she is still your daughter. You're meant to care." Lia retorted.

"What about our psycho son? The one who yells at the stairs. Am I meant to care about him too?!"

"Of course you're meant to care you sick man!"

"And it's not his fault they kept making you fall. I'd yell at them too is they were bullies to me." Retorted Cat.

"Great. I have two psycho children." Luca rolled his eyes.

"I am not a psycho!" Cat yelled.

"Cat don't waste your breath baby." Cat's mom said, placing her hand over her daughters.

"Listen to your mummy Cat." He mocked. "Any other way you want to disappoint me? Like going back though that gay stage or something?" Rolling his eyes.

"It's called being bi dad." She started. "And it's not a phase."

"You're still forbidden from dating any girls Caterina." He retorted fiercely.

"Me and Jade are very happy actually." She smirked, knowing it would enrage him.

"YOU WHAT?" He yelled. "Lia hand me those papers. I was nothing to do with this dyke."

"I fucking hate you." Cat said, shocking herself by the language she just used.

After signing the papers, her dad spat at her. "Get out of my sight. You're no daughter of mine."

"Why would I want to be?" Cat responded, fighting back tears as she walked away, leaving her parent's together alone.

"I have many things to say to you Luca." Cat's mother growled. "But I wont waste my breath. I hope you rot here." She said coldly, also storming away to catch up with her daughter. "Cat!" She called out.

"I hate him!" She sobbed. "I hate him!"

"Me too baby girl. Me too."

* * *

 **This story was only meant to be short so unfortunately, that is the end. Thank you so much for reading and please remember to review!**


End file.
